Graduation
by PagetPaulson
Summary: Onto middle school for Jack Hotchner.


Emily bent down and grimaced as she tried to fix her son's new bowtie over the new stain on his shirt.

"I said sorry, mommy."

The FBI agent smiled gently to her first born. "I know, baby. It's no one's fault."

Hotch patted his daughter on the back, his eyes on his wife and the quickness of her fingers as she tried to cover up the stain with the little blue bowtie.

"Mommy!"

Emily turned away from her first born and caught her stepson in her arms. "Jackie, I'm so proud of you!" Pulling back, she tried to fix the hairs that had stuck to his forehead. "You sang beautifully."

Jack grinned.

"Bud, you've got to get back to your teacher, ok? It's almost time to get your diploma."

The mother of three nodded along with her husband and fixed her son's shirt collar. "Go and get your cap and gown on, baby."

Jack kissed his mothr's cheek.

"Bye Jack!"

The nine year old turned back around and gave a quick hug to his brother.

Emily felt her eyes sting at the interaction.

"Don't start crying on me now."

The brunette woman laughed heartily at her son's words. "Wesley Gray," she chuckled, picking him up and sitting him on her hip. "You've been listening to your father a little too much."

Hotch gave his wife a wink. "Gracie, who do you listen to more? Mommy or daddy?"

"Don't you do that to our daughter," the agent scolded.

Louisa Grace looked up from her father's pin that he had stuck into the left lapel of his suit jacket. "Mommy," she whispered, lying her head on her father's shoulder.

Pointing a finger at her husband, the brunette agent grinned. "Ha! Plan backfired," Emily chuckled, holding her son tight on her hip as they made their way back to their seats in the front row. "Don't try and pit our kids against me, Mr. Hotchner. You'll never win."

The father of three sat his daughter on his lap. "I think you're mistaken."

"I'm mistaken?"

Hotch gave a strong nod of the head, smiling up to the empty stage his son's school had set up outside when he felt his wife's eyes on him. "They all like me better, they just don't want to admit it to you." Tickling his daughter's stomach, the Unit Chief looked back over to the brunette beside him.

Emily felt her jaw drop. "Oh really?"

Leaning into the beautiful brunette by his side, Hotch pressed a fleeting kiss to her blushing cheek. "Even that little one inside of you," he nodded, his voice deep. "You better believe they'll be a daddy's girl."

Emily laughed against his lips when he kissed her. "Or a mommy's boy." She couldn't believe she was having another one.

Four was definitely the limit for them.

"Ladies and gentlemen?"

The parents in the crowd looked up and smiled at the class of third graders surrounding the microphone.

Taking out her phone, Emily held her son to her with one hand and started snapping pictures. Her son would be out in a minute, but the other kids just looked too cute to pass up the opportunity to snap some pictures.

The tallest boy who held the microphone waved to his parents. "Hi daddy!"

A girl to his left stepped on his foot. "Please welcome our class," she grinned, her words spoken slowly so she pronounced every one exactly right.

Watching as the students came back out through the curtain, Hotch and Emily noticed their son fiddling with his purple graduation cap as he fell sixth in line. "Woo!" Emily leaned into her husband so he could kiss her temple as she continued to film him. "Go baby!"

Louisa frowned, hugging her father. "Mommy's loud."

Hotch laughed into his daughter's dark curls. "Just a little," he whispered back, his eyes never leaving his eldest on the stage as he kissed Louisa's head.

Stepping forward, the nine year old made sure to take tiny steps so he wouldn't step on Jason's feet like he had in both rehearsals. He grinned up to his teacher, taking the piece of paper from her before launching into her arms for a hug.

"Baby!" Emily laughed, thankful to have her friends in the row behind taking pictures as she put her phone away. "Smile for us!"

Jack rushed to the edge of the stage and waved at his parents. "Hi mommy!" He put on a frown and flexed his muscles, posing just like his uncle Derek and showing off for his family.

The mother of three clapped her hands for the young boy on stage, showing Wesley in her lap to clap along for his brother on stage. "So proud of you, baby!"

When the music ended and the kids rushed off the stage, Hotch set his daughter to the ground so he could catch his eldest in his arms. "Bud, you were amazing."

Emily held Wesley on her hip and let Louisa grab her hand as she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her son's lips. "Baby, we're so proud."

"Did I do good, mommy?"

Looking her eldest straight in the eyes, the brunette agent gave her warmest smile. "You were the best up there."

Jack smiled down to his little sister, playing with her bow as his father set him down.

"Jack man!"

The nine year old gasped and ran into the agent's arms. "Uncle Derek!" He let the rest of the BAU team pat and kiss his head but kept himself tucked in the dark man's arms. "Did you see me on the stage?"

Derek ruffled the sandy blond hair of his favorite nephew. "Of course I did! You thought I wouldn't?"

"Did I do good?"

"You did great," he grinned, blowing a raspberry on one of Jack's chubby cheeks.

Emily smiled at the pair and lifted her son higher on her hip. "What do you think he's going to do when he sees his cake?" she whispered to her husband.

Hotch laughed. "It'll be Halloween 2014 all over again."

The mother of three gestured to the parking lot with a nod of her head. "Come on, baby! It's time to go home."

Jack frowned.

"What's with that face?" Emily pouted, looking at her son with her doe eyes. "You don't want to go home?"

"Are Uncle Derek and Uncle Dave coming?"

Emily's jaw dropped. "Well of course! Who else is going to help us eat all of that yummy cake me and daddy got for you?"

Jack's big brown eyes widened.

"You want your cake, don't you?"

Jumping from his uncle's arms, Jack grabbed onto his father's hand and started dragging him toward the parking lot. "Come on, daddy! We gotta have cake!"


End file.
